


Падал прошлогодний снег

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Метель не обещали. Поэтому, щурясь от света фар, отраженного в плотной завесе кружащегося снега, Дин злится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падал прошлогодний снег

Метель не обещали. Поэтому, щурясь от света фар, отраженного в плотной завесе кружащегося снега, Дин злится. Он еще не потерял дорогу окончательно лишь потому, что по обе стороны ее стоит темной стеной лес. Но и его скоро не станет видно, тогда придется пробираться совсем вслепую, рискуя въехать в первую попавшуюся сосну. Словно в подтверждение его опасений, метель обрушивается на стекло Импалы с утроенной силой, скрывая и без того едва различимые очертания деревьев. Утопив педаль газа в пол, Дин слышит характерный звук и в очередной раз жалеет о том, что Сэм остался в мотеле – Детку придется толкать. Еще несколько минут он безрезультатно выжимает из Импалы последние силы, затем, словно в воду, ныряет в снеговорот. Толкать бессмысленно - дорогу безнадежно замело, и сугробы растут прямо на глазах, уже поднявшись на уровень решетки радиатора. Забравшись обратно в машину, Дин тщательно счищает с джинсов и ботинок налипший снег и набирает Сэма.  
\- Я застрял, похоже – надолго, - сообщает он, отчего-то веселясь. – Помочь? Снегоуборочную машину слабо угнать? А больше ничем не поможешь – до весны, по крайней мере. Лады, часа на три бензина хватит, так что поторопись.  
Через десять минут вынужденного наблюдения за хаотичным мельканием белых точек на фоне бледно-серой пустоты Дин невольно задумывается о том, как будет выбираться, когда печка отключится. И как долго продержится, если выбраться не сумеет. Смешно было бы до смерти замерзнуть в машине, выбравшись живым из множества переделок и даже из самого ада. Впрочем, сочетание Миннесоты и снега - чуть не каждый раз русская рулетка. Бессмысленная и беспощадная. От этой мысли он снова усмехается и зябко передергивает плечами.

* 

Тридцать девять. Можно было еще подождать - а вдруг обойдется? Все имеющиеся лекарства от простуды стоят рядком на столе, а отец растирает Сэму пятки чем-то резко пахнущим. Мелкий капризничает и сучит ногами, когда отец касается ступней - щекотно. Дин виновато наблюдает за ними с дивана - это он недоглядел, и Сэмми наелся снега, радостно сообщив, что “столько молозеного” - это вкусно и ничуть не вредно, потому что не сладко.   
В конце концов отец отправляет Дина спать в свою кровать, и тот уходит, так и не поняв, сердится ли еще отец или простил. Долго вертится, то и дело роняя одеяло на пол, но засыпает, пообещав мысленно, что будет приглядывать за мелким лучше.  
Отец трясет его за плечо, и Дин не может сообразить, утро ли уже - за окном по-прежнему полумрак, освещаемый танцующими белоснежными мушками.   
\- Дин, одевайся, нужно ехать в больницу, Сэм горит, - тон отца сосредоточенный и суровый, и Дин пугается: горит - это как мама в их сгоревшем доме? Он бросается в соседнюю комнату к кроватке Сэма, но тот спит, только очень уж громко и хрипло дышит. И ничего не горит. Дин облегченно переводит дух и одевается, как приказал отец.  
На улице сыпет снег. Дин сидит на заднем сиденье, прижав к себе укутанного в теплое одеяло Сэма и наблюдает, как отец чистит лобовое стекло.   
Сэм спит, временами всхлипывает и заходится громким лающим кашлем. В свете фонаря его личико блестит крупными каплями пота, и Дин, не сдержавшись, вытирает эти капли, обжигается о лоб и вдруг понимает, о чем говорил отец.   
Они едут бесконечно долго - на въезде в город из-за снегопада образовалась огромная пробка, и по обочине не объехать. Сэм все не просыпается. Дину кажется, что если развернуть Сэма, убрать одеяло и теплую меховую куртку, то Сэму станет легче, и он даже несмело озвучивает эту мысль, но отец бросает короткое “нет”, и лицо его в зеркале заднего вида суровое и недоброе. Сэм снова плачет во сне, и от звука его сиплого кашля у Дина все внутри переворачивается. Он злится на себя, и на отца, и на самого Сэма, но больше всего - на снег, который стал причиной болезни брата, а теперь еще и мешает им добраться до больницы, где Сэму наверняка помогут.  
Дин просыпается от того, что кто-то пытается отобрать у него Сэмми. Он вцепляется крепче в одеяло, когда видит перед собой чужое лицо с седой щетиной на щеках. Но затем слышит голос отца, скороговоркой объясняющего, что “у мальчика температура выше сорока и сильные хрипы”, ловит его взгляд и послушно отпускает.   
Потом они две недели живут в мотеле в двух кварталах от больницы, и отец необычно внимателен к Дину, даже ласков. “Если бы Сэмми умер, - думает однажды Дин, - отец навсегда остался бы таким добрым?” Эта мысль мучает его до самого вечера, пока отец не возвращается в мотель с Сэмом на руках. Тот совсем бледный и вдвое тоньше себя прежнего, у него темные круги под глазами и потрескавшиеся губы. Но завидев Дина, он радостно улыбается и весь вечер не отходит от старшего брата. Ответ приходит сам собой - живой Сэм и строгий отец гораздо лучше просто доброго папы.

*

Их было четверо – это его однозначно оправдывает. Один в какой-то момент подкрался сзади и огрел чем-то тяжелым по спине, так что в глазах потемнело. В этот момент другой вмазал по ребрам, третий поддал сзади по коленке, повалив на землю, а четвертый… нет, действия четвертого Дин оценить не успел, потому что дальше его запинывали всей толпой, хаотично и бессистемно. Он только как успел сгруппировался и прикрыл руками голову.  
Пинки и тычки обжигают короткой болью то там, то здесь. Сперва он считал их, но на третьем десятке сбился.  
Глупо вышло на самом деле. Дожидаясь, пока Сэм насидится в своей библиотеке, будь она неладна – «еще полчаса, Дин, я уже заканчиваю, честное слово!» - он прогуливался возле школы и забрел в итоге на каток, где тренировались одноклассники. Миннесота – здесь все играли в хоккей, будь он неладен тоже.  
Они как раз заканчивали, да и Дин не собирался здесь задерживаться. Ну, может, и отвесил пару комплиментов Дилану и его дружкам… Ну, может, до того увел у Дилана подружку… Подумаешь. Это вовсе не повод вчетвером на одного. К слову, двоим он вмазать все-таки успел.  
Может, четверку спугнул кто, а может, просто надоело – так или иначе, тычки прекращаются. Дин лежит неподвижно еще минуту-другую. Пытается протолкнуть в горло непослушный воздух, а когда получается наконец, переворачивается на спину, обхватив себя руками поперек груди. Делает глубокий вдох, обжигается болью в ребрах, закашливается – и от этого еще хуже.  
Лежать в сугробе довольно мягко, но холодно. В Миннесоте вечно холодина такая, что без шапки не выйдешь даже назло отцу – можно и впрямь уши отморозить. Папы сейчас нет, но шапка до последних событий имелась. Теперь же под затылком только холодный снег, и на лицо тоже падает снег. Снег, снег, снег. Из-за снега отец задержался в Южной Дакоте, а они с Сэмом задержались в этом никчемном городе – все дороги замело, но он вроде сумел добраться до Бобби.  
Может, Дин еще полюбовался бы минуту-другую пляшущими в свете фонаря снежинками, заодно охлаждая пульсирующие ушибы, но фонари над катком гаснут, и надо бы встать, потому что Сэм, наверное, его заждался. А может, так зачитался, что не заметил времени, как всегда. Или библиотека уже закрылась, и он мерзнет возле Импалы, прыгая на одном месте.  
Дин собирается с духом, пытается подняться, но тело словно чужое. Несколько попыток не удаются, и мысль о том, чтобы плюнуть на все и остаться лежать в сугробе вечно кажется уже не такой и глупой. Ужасно тянет в сон. Некоторое время Дин еще пытается держаться, но в какой-то момент ему становится тепло, словно его укрыли шерстяным пледом, и веки тяжелеют сами собой.   
Просыпаться не хочется. Но кто-то настойчиво трясет его, выдергивая из неги. Возвращается слух, и сквозь звон в ушах он слышит голос Сэма:  
\- Дин, ну вставай же, нельзя тут лежать!  
Это и вправду Сэм. Вслед за слухом возвращается боль. Такая, что даже сила воли ползет по швам. и Дин вскрикивает громче положенного мужчине. Он все же поднимается с помощью брата и, повиснув на его плечах и с трудом перебирая ногами, добирается до машины.   
Сэм укладывает его на пассажирское сиденье и смотрит растерянно. Не то чтобы он не умел водить, но прав у него пока нет.   
\- Какого черта, Сэмми, уже темно, - стонет Дин и с каким-то невероятным облегчением проваливается в небытие.   
В школу он больше не возвращается - через неделю они уезжают из Миннесоты. Но нелюбовь к снегу - как прививка от детской болезни, слилась с иммунной системой Дина навечно.

*

Снег уже не идет. Оголтело сыпал все время, пока они с отцом добирались в самую глухую чащу этого чертова леса, лип на волосы и ресницы, когда они разделились, наверняка замел все его следы – и прекратился.   
Теперь в прорехах сосновых верхушек над головой – яркие зимние звезды. Глазеют, подмигивают и будто даже насмехаются.  
Грохотавший в ушах пульс – обычная шоковая реакция – почти стих. Значит, скоро накатит боль. Наверное, больно будет очень. Он опускает взгляд, сглатывает горький ком в горле. Снег под ногами потемнел от крови. Здоровенная прореха в джинсах на правой ноге, под ней липко и горячо. В правом боку медленно разгорается пульсация.  
Удачно упал, сантиментов двадцать вверх – и кол прошил бы сердце. Вампирская смерть. Смешно.  
Удачно упал. Еще смешнее.  
И снова вокруг этот дурацкий снег. Теперь оказывается, что он может быть и красным. Обхохочешься.  
Волчья яма возвышается трехметровыми земляными стенами. Ни пошевелиться, ни выбраться, ни даже осесть на снег – под ним острые колья по центру. Стоять, привалившись спиной к влажной земле, и ждать. Быть может, не все следы замело, быть может, отцовская интуиция сработает и при отсутствии сигнала сотового. Телефону, впрочем, нашлось применение. Кричать не получается - тошнит и голова кружится, а падать – не вариант. В телефоне немного Металлики и пара песен Лед Зеппелин. Вот их – и по кругу. В ночном лесу должно быть неплохо слышно. Под музыку вроде и не так тоскливо. Есть, правда, риск привлечь к себе внимание твари, но прямо перед тем, как свалиться в волчью яму, он слышал два выстрела – на них, в общем-то, и отвлекся. Так что шанс есть.  
Шанс всегда есть – так отец говорит. Не сдаваться говорит, бороться за жизнь до конца. Чаще, правда, выходит за чужую. Хотелось бы, чтобы не пришлось за Сэмову. Никогда. Пока ему рано, но отец уже хотел бы…  
Сэм в мотеле, в безопасности, в тепле. Пока в безопасности – пусть так и будет.  
Мысль о тепле отбивается дрожью по всему телу. Кровь просачивается в снег, с ней уходит тепло.  
Грохот пульса давно сменяется нарастающим шумом в ушах. Музыку слышно плохо, удерживать телефон в замерзших пальцах все сложнее, но бросать в снег – не вариант тоже. И ноги держат все хуже, особенно та, что разодрана колом.  
\- Дин!  
Голос отца тоже словно сквозь слой ваты.  
\- Тут, - эхо и то громче - в легких воздуха не осталось.   
Невероятных усилий стоит попытка сосредоточиться на словах отца. Но это в крови - в той самой, что медленно стекает на тающий под ногами снег - слушать и слышать. Слушаться. Огромная еловая лапа опускается по правую руку. Иглы кажутся черными в разноцветную точку. Дин пытается ухватиться за нее, но ветка то и дело норовит уплыть в сторону, а иглы гладкие и скользкие - словно маслом напитанные.   
\- Обвяжись, - из длинного приказа отца только это слово и доходит до сознания, на плечо падает конец веревки. Непослушными пальцами Дин продевает веревку в шлевки на поясе - поверх ремня. Справившись, бессильно падает спиной на еловую ветку, и последний глоток воздуха не удерживается в легких - в глазах окончательно темнеет и почему-то кажется, что он летит куда-то вверх, но вместо крыльев напрягаются не руки, а ноги. Чудно.  
А потом были перепуганные, полные слез глаза Сэма и тусклый свет настольной лампы, под которой отец чистит оружие. И облегчение - пронесло. 

*  
Шорох ветра по стеклу убаюкивает, взгляд больше не различает отдельные снежинки в белоснежном облаке, обволакивающем Импалу. Откинувшись на сиденье, Дин даже ленится думать. Таких часов, бездеятельных и монотонных, у него было не много, и что с ними делать - Дин не знает. Воспоминания пришли и растворились на задворках памяти, теперь тянет в сон, и он не сопротивляется. И именно когда он отдается наконец на милость дреме, к негромкому вою метели вдруг примешивается нарастающий рев. Видимость по-прежнему равна нулю, поэтому остается лишь полагаться на слух. Различив в новом звуке рев мотора, Дин включает фары, надеясь, что приближающаяся махина (а в том, что это громадина, сомнений быть не могло из-за толщи снега в половину человеческого роста), не врежется в Импалу на полном ходу.   
Рев не смолкает, но определить его источник сложно. Он почти оглушителен, но стук в стекло все же становится полной неожиданностью. Существо в “аляске” и меховых унтах, по глаза завернутое в шарф и спрятанное под капюшоном, уверенно дергает ручку Импалы на себя. Дин запоздало пытается не допустить незапланированного открытия двери, но не успевает - в салон бесцеремонно врывается рой снежинок и голос Сэма:  
\- Давай выбираться.  
Приходится брести почти по пояс в снегу и завидовать Сэму - в отличие от того, у Дина имеются лишь кожаная куртка и упрек брата в затылок: “Говорил же, одевайся теплее, а ты - я в машине, я в машине!”.   
К тому времени, когда они, раскидав снег и загнав Импалу на платформу, забираются в теплую кабину, Дин уже стучит зубами. Они медленно, но уверенно выбираются на шоссе. Расслабившись, Дин греется предусмотрительно захваченной Сэмом бутылкой виски.  
\- Откуда такой агрегат? - спрашивает он.   
\- Одолжил, - загадочно улыбается Сэм. - Еще раз тебя понесет зимой в Миннесоту, я тебе не попутчик,- все еще шутя добавляет он. - Ненавижу снег.  
\- Согласен, - на полном серьезе отвечает Дин. И думает, что несмотря на все разногласия, кое в чем их мысли совершенно созвучны.


End file.
